


a better fit

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, wow what nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is cold and stuck between his best friend and close friend (who just so happens to have a better memory).</p>
            </blockquote>





	a better fit

**Author's Note:**

> based off two headcanons...  
> http://all-yama-ships.tumblr.com/post/104127472400/what-if-yamaguchi-dislikes-baggy-clothes-and-one  
> and  
> http://all-yama-ships.tumblr.com/post/104137129445/hc-that-ennoshita-remembers-stuff-yamaguchi-says

Despite being squished between two boys, Yamaguchi was freezing. He refused to take or ask for Tsukishima’s jacket, as he disliked baggy clothing. It made him feel insignificant and unnoticeable; a feeling he had felt before and didn’t want to feel again. He could wait, he told himself, this movie was almost over, but he wasn’t paying much attention to the cheesy effects much. (Yamaguchi regrets not listening to his mom about bringing a jacket.)

“Yamaguchi, your arms are freezing,” Tsukishima, blonde hair sticking out in all places, pointed out after their arms brushed each other’s. When the blonde leaned forward to remove his own jacket, Yamaguchi put a hand on his shoulder.

“Ah, Tsukki, I’m okay!” the brunette insisted, smiling broadly as if he wasn’t cold. The raven-haired boy on his right side handed him a dark piece of clothing.

“Yamaguchi, you can use mine,” Ennoshita said quietly, “I’m getting hot, anyway.”

Yamaguchi was suddenly very grateful for Ennoshita remembering his distaste for baggy clothing, and he was glad Ennoshita was closer to his size.

Tsukishima’s glare was sharp, cutting across Yamaguchi to get to Ennoshita, who only smirked back and draped an arm casually around the boy between them. Tsukishima, on the other hand, reminded himself to find some good memory exercises.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this will hold everyone over until i update forget the rest!!


End file.
